Disney Buddies Random Stories
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Me being random with the buddies. I own my OC's that I love! I love to kinda recreate characters that Disney and other franchise has used, I'm random so please don't be mean. Enjoy! :-D Rating may go up.
1. Buddies Meets Forgiveness Project Part 1

**I own Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Lillian, Rosa, Alexa, Lizzy Jennings and Jenny. Disney owns the buddies movies. The humans can understand the buddies and various characters that are animals talking like Blythe in littlest pet shop.**

 **By the way, this is how I believe who is younger and older; Budderball, B-Dawg, Lillian Mudbud, Rosebud and Buddha.**

 **For the humans; Peter, Billy, Bartleby, Alice, Riley, Sam, Jessie, Lacy, Layla and Jenney.**

 **My lyrics of Midna's lament from Legend of Zelda; twilight princess. May use if you want, just let me know and send me a link so I can read it. :-D**

 _ ***Lost within the shadows of twilight…. All the pain, so desperate. What is happening in this world? Lightning in the skies. No... In this desperate time…. I will die... Help me from this hell and oblivion. I'm not fine, something's wrong. Save me from the sickness, back to health. Darkness in the night. I can hear them calling, rain is falling. Hurry now, no time to waste. Blood will flow. I am in pain, do hurry. Only they can know. I have no more tears in my eyes. I'm not gutsy, I have anxiety. I'm sorry for the lies I have told. I am almost there. No… In this desperate time…. I will die... In the distance I see a light. Need to worry, hurtful words. The darkness lightning and fear. I am not OK. I can hear them calling, rain is falling. Hurry now, no time to waste. Blood will flow. I am in pain, do hurry. Only they can know...***_

 **/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Why are you bringing him up now, dawg?" Billy asked Pete about his father.

"Tomorrow is his birthday….. My dad hasn't sent me anything in a long time. It's like he disappeared or something." Pete told us and I sighed. What's with us and our dad's not being there for us?

"C'mon, the sooner we go to my aunt's class the sooner we can, you know. Leave my aunt's class." Billy stated as Pete and I chuckled at his statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we're going to begin the forgiveness project. Our history isn't just about what we've done. How we grow comes from the repair of what we've done and how we forgive what was done to us.' Mrs. Jennings told us…. This seems interesting.

"Hmm... We're in." I decided and everyone agreed with me. "What do we do?"

"Everyone take out a piece of paper. So this isn't your laptop or your cell phone. You've got unlimited characters here. As many words as you want. The impact will last longer than six seconds. And I guarantee you, it's never going to disappear. So pick up a pen. Express feelings. This is one of the most important things you're ever going to do. You're about to forgive someone." She explained to us. This is actually a _good_ idea.

"What's this got to do with history, Jennings?" Pete asked her.

"It gives you a chance to change it." She responded. I know Riley is going to respond.

"Like when I forgave Jenny for biting the face off my Beary-the-Bear bear." She told him and I sighed.

"That wasn't forgiveness, Riles." I told her and she glared at me.

"Why not!?" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you haven't gotten over it!" I growled and she pulled out a dark brown bear with its face _completely_ torn off.

"This is the first thing I see every day." She told me and shoved her bear back into her desk.

"So is there anyone in your life that you want to forgive? Change your history. Go." She told us as we began to write.

"Dear Jenny, the murderer" Riley murmured to herself.

"Peter, no one in your life you want to forgive?" Mrs. Jennings asked him and he shook his head.

"No." He responded, like he hadn't even thought of anything.

"Don't you think now would be a good time?" Alice asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You and your mom are in a good place. You're strong, Pete. Don't you want to forgive him one day? Why not now?" I asked him and he laughed and wrote something down.

"'Samuel, butt out. I am serious. Butt your butt out.' I forgive you." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me.

 ***Theme: I've been waiting. For a day like this to come. Struck like lightning. My heart's beating like a drum. On the edge of something wonderful. Face to face with changes. What's it all about? Life is crazy. But I know I can work it out. 'Cause I got you to live it with me! I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world. Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn I'm singing, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world.***

 **/Riley's P.O.V/**

"Go on, open it. Read it. Go on. Open it, read it, go on! Open it, read it. I'll read it. 'Dear Jenifer, remember when you bit the face off of my Beary-the-Bear bear? Well, I forgive you. Ha! Now what are going to do?" I read and asked my youngest sister.

"Didn't I do that when I was, like, three years old?" She asked me and I didn't change my position.

"Well, now I forgive you. Your move." I warned her and she rolled her blue eyes.

"Don't you think a normal person would have gotten over this by now?" She asked me and I glared at her.

"Jenny, this isn't about me. This is about you thanking me for forgiving you. So thank me!" I yelled and she stared at me.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked and I took out my Beary-the-bear-bear and showed it to her and she backed away from me.

"This is the matter with me!" I yelled and she laughed.

"It doesn't sound like you're trying to forgive me. It sounds like you just want me to be sorry." She told me and I scoffed.

"You should be." I shot back at her.

"Well, I'm not, Riley." She told me and got up to leave.

"So do you still forgive me for something I'm not sorry for? Forgive you with no return apology?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No, I do not." She told me and I glared at her. "Then good day."

"Good day to you, unforgiven." I replied, sarcastically.

"Good day to you. Not!" She yelled and left them room and I slumped down.

 **/Pete's P.O.V/**

"Really, Janice, please don't worry about this." My mom, Jean told Billy's mom as she put on a waitress outfit.

"No, I told you that I would come and help out when I can, and I can today." Mom told her.

"Yeah. No…" Jean told her and I chuckled.

"This is gonna be good." MudBud stated and Buddha agreed.

"I can't take my eyes off it." Buddha told him and I chuckled.

"I find this interesting, Sam?" I asked my best friend and he smiled.

"I can't wait to see what happens." Sam told me, smiling evilly.

"You don't think I can do this, do you?" Janice asked her and she smiled.

"I think that you are Janice Matthews, attorney at law, and that might perhaps color the way that you deal with customers, who I don't even think will believe that you're a waitress." Mom told her and I smiled.

"I could be a fine waitress." Jean told her and walked up to a customer. "And what will you have, sir?"

"Yeah, give me the cheesecake." He responded and she looked at him.

"You want to try that a different way, chief?" She asked him, in her lawyer voice.

"No!" He yelled.

"Alright. Hey, Marty. Oh, there you go. You know what comes with our biggest piece of cheesecake? Our biggest smile." Mom told her and he smiled.

"Ha! Don't ever leave me again." Marty told her.

"Aw, thanks, Marty." Mom thanked him, but he looked at her.

"I was talking to the cheesecake." He responded and I laughed with Sam, Buddha and MudBud at that statement.

"Okay, one more." Janice begged her.

"Uh, no more ever." Mom told her, with a smile.

"No! I'm gonna try that guy, right over there." She said pointing to a guy with dark brown hair with green eyes.

"No, I got him." Mom said as she walked over to him.

"Okay. I'll learn from you." Janice said as she walked behind her.

"You're going to want to watch what happens next very carefully." I told them and Buddha looked at me.

"Why? Your mother's great at this, Peter." He stated and I sighed.

"What could happen?" Sam asked me.

"Hello, sir. How are you today? - You a little hungry, are you? - I'm Is that why you've come here? Are you a little hungry? - Is that—" Mom rambled to him.

"What do you recommend?" He asked her.

"I recommend the first thing that I can get my hands on. Give me something." Mom told Janice and she ran over to Marty.

"Okay. You should have said please!" She hissed at him and ran back to mom.

"That's what I recommend!" Mom growled and shoved cheesecake all over the man's face as Janice gasped.

"You can do that? I didn't know you could do that. I would love to do that." Janice told her, but she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh, my god. Is that him? Is he him? Dude, did you do it? Did you do the assignment?" MudBud asked me and I sighed.

I wrote something, and I mailed it. Tell me it was a good move." I told Sam and he glared at me.

"It was a bad move." He told me and I glared at him.

"What?! Why?" I asked him.

"Riley tried it. It doesn't work. They don't apologize. Forgiveness is for jerks." He told me and I was shocked.

"I'm glad you told me in time." I replied, sarcastically.

When I looked back at my mom, she was throwing grapefruit at the guy.

"OK, I don't understand. Is this guy our millionth customer or something?" Janice asked as she tried not to get hit with any grapefruit.

"No!" Mom yelled, outraged.

"Sir, why are you okay with this?" Janice asked him as he continued to get hit with grapefruit.

"I kind of expected it." He replied.

"Jean, who is this guy?" Janice asked and she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. I walked up to the guy and he looked at me.

"Hi, Peter." He told me and I stared at him for a second.

"Hi, Dad." I welcomed him, looking down.

 **Yay! That was fun to write, yes this is based off a girl meets world episode; girl meets forgiveness project. I do random stories in here, suggestions welcome. :-D**


	2. Buddies Meets Forgiveness Project Part 2

**I own Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Lillian, Rosa, Alexa, Parker and Jenny. Disney owns the buddies movies. The humans can understand the buddies and various characters that are animals talking like Blythe in littlest pet shop.**

 **By the way, this is how I believe who is younger and older; Budderball, B-Dawg, Lillian Mudbud, Rosebud and Buddha.**

 **For the humans; Peter, Billy, Bartleby, Alice, Riley, Sam, Jessie, Lacy, Layla and Jenney.**

 **/Lacy's P.O.V/**

"You ruined the movie!" I yelled, outraged at my sister.

"Well I'm sorry!" Jessie yelled back and I groaned in annoyance.

"Can you not shout out what happens next?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Nope!" She yelled and ran off with me chasing her. I swear, siblings are annoying….. Minus Sam.

 **/Peter's P.O.V/**

I couldn't believe that my father was standing right in front of me. I know that Sam will do something about this. He walked up to my father and me.

"Hi! I'm Sam. I've heard a lot about you." He told him as my father looked at him.

"Hi, Sam. Are you a good friend of Peter's?" He asked Sam and he scoffed.

"I'm sorry, and please don't take this the wrong way, but what?!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sam is my best friend. But you wouldn't know much about him… or MudBud or Buddha… Or me." I told him as Buddha and MudBud walked up to us.

"Thank you for being Peter's best friend." He thanked him and he smiled.

"It's easy because Pete's great. He's the best person I know." He told him and I smiled as he put his arm around me.

"Then I'm happy he found you." He told Sam and he walked me where my father couldn't hear him and Billy walked in and he came towards us.

"I was picturing a monster. He doesn't seem like a monster. He seems like Frosty the snow-guy." Sam told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Woah… dawg is that—" Billy began to say, but I interrupted him.

"My father? Yeah." I responded and he was shocked.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" My mom asked and he showed her a red envelope.

"I was invited." He responded.

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"This is all my aunt's fault." Billy said as she came forward towards his mom.

"Your aunt had an idea?!" Janice asked, outraged.

"Uh-huh." Billy responded, shaking his head.

"I apologize immediately. Your food is on the house." Janice told my father.

"That's very nice of you because I wouldn't have been able to afford all of this." He told her as he motioned to the floor. "May I please borrow a towel and your sink? And I'll take this to go." He said, motioning to his face.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

"You said you were going out for a walk and you'd be back in an hour. You're nine years late." Mom told my father and he sighed.

"Thank you, Jean." He told her, sarcastically.

"For what?" She asked him.

"I know that in those nine years, you protected me with Peter. You never once sold me out." He responded.

"Yeah, well, a kid should think well of his father." She told him, giving a sympathetic glance towards Sam.

"I was real happy to get your letter, Peter." Dad told me and I sighed, looking down. "And that you've got a friend like Sam."

"This kid here is more of a father to me than you." I explained to him.

"Yeah, I raised Peter since he was a pup." Sam told him and hugged me.

"Looks like you did a bang-up job." He responded.

"So you left. Why were Mom and I not good enough?" I asked him and my mom stopped me.

"No, no, no. Peter. That was a long time ago. We're over it. Why were we not good enough?!" She yelled, slapping his shoulders.

"Ah! I think you know that wasn't it." He told mom and she walked next to Janice.

"Ha. You know, we should really go anywhere but here." Buddha said and tried to leave, but I picked him up.

"No you don't. You're gonna stay with me. You guys are my family. Oh, how's your other family?" I asked my dad and he looked at me.

"Everyone is fine." He told me and I sighed.

"Billy, do you care to explain to me your aunts idea here?" Janice asked Billy.

"Our homework is to forgive someone." He responded and she looked confused.

"What does that have to do -" she started to say, but she was interrupted.

"It changes our past." He told her.

"Ohhhhhhh... That's pretty good!" She exclaimed.

"So Peter wrote to the dude and he showed up." MudBud told her.

"To forgive him?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, that was the assignment. But I haven't decided if I'm going to pass or fail." I told her and my father looked at me.

"Peter, whatever you decide, thank you for reaching out to me." He told me and Buddha whispered is my ear.

"You know, this would be so much easier for me and Sam if he was a monster." I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Do you remember that night the thunder shook the apartment? I was five and I thought the lightning was so bright, I thought the world was on fire." I started to say to him.

"Why bring this up?" Dad asked me and I didn't answer his question.

"I'm all under my covers crying and you come flying into the room and peek under the covers and decide to make it a game. We were in Alaska looking for gold. And you said the lightning was the Northern Lights. The Aurora Borealis." I told him, knowing what was happening next.

"Is this the reason the only thing you know is the Aurora Borealis?" Buddha asked me and I sighed.

"You made that entire night an adventure until the storm passed. And I woke up the next morning and it was a sunny day. Don't you remember that?"

"No, Peter, I don't." He responded and I smirked.

"That's because it never happened. The storm happened but _you_ didn't." I told him and he looked confused.

"So how do you know the Aurora Borealis, Peter?" Billy asked me and I smiled.

"Mom. It was Mom that came in. She made it Alaska and I wasn't scared at all." I replied and she nodded.

"Mmm-Hmm. I was petrified. Greatest performance of my life." She told us and I smiled at her actress abilities.

"Where were you?" Buddha asked him and he looked at the zen-master as MudBud likes to call him.

"I wasn't home." He told him.

"How could you not be home?" Sam asked him.

"Because kids bite teddy bears' faces off, friends ruin movies and fathers leave. You know, sometimes you can let it go, sometimes you can't. Your aunt was wrong about this one, Billy." I told Billy and left the room, knowing that Sam, Billy, MudBud and Buddha would come after me.

 **/Riley's P.O.V/**

"Why am I here, Riley?" Jenny asked me and I sighed.

"In all the time I've been mad at you, I don't think I actually asked you why you did it. And now I'll probably never know, 'cause it was so long ago, you don't even remember. How do I forgive you?" I asked her and she looked down.

"It's for the same reason I always make you mad. It's for the same reason you get mad at me when I bother you when you're with Maya. If she wasn't so much stronger than me, I would have bitten her face off a long time ago." Jenny told me and I was shocked.

"Why, Jenny?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Because if it wasn't for the bear and Maya, maybe you would spend more time with me." She responded and my heart melted at that and I hugged her.

"Jenny. I'm so sorry. How will you forgive me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I forgive you, Riley." She responded as she hugged me back.

 **/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Forgiveness does work, Peter. You just have to do it right. All you have to do is listen to the other person." Riley told Peter and he didn't listen to her.

"Jenny is there every day, Riley. My dad couldn't get out of here fast enough. I mean, he's halfway home by now. Forgiveness doesn't work for everybody." Peter told her and I noticed that Parker had walked in.

"I am not hungry, so please don't throw anything at me." He told Janice and Jean and Peter faced him.

"I-I thought you left." He told him and he looked at the letter.

"I did. I did. I was in the car on the way home. And then I looked at this letter again and it says you don't want to be angry anymore. I know what you all are to Peter. Thank you. I just need to borrow him for one second, if it's okay." He told us and his mom signaled him that it's OK to go.

 **/Peter's P.O.V/**

"This wasn't you, Peter. This was all me. I couldn't provide comfort for you in a lightning storm. And I was no good for you on a sunny day, either. I blew every paycheck instead of providing food for the refrigerator. And when you know you're not good for people, you start not showing up and then you don't show up enough times, and it begins to feel like leaving until you do." Dad told me and I sighed.

"You're there for your new family, aren't you? What did they do that I didn't do?" I asked him and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"You never did anything, Peter. You were just a little boy. I was who I was. And there is nothing you did or could have done. I just I wasn't ready for you or anyone. But I think I've changed. These people believe that I am capable of something. They don't know who I was. They believe in who I am now." He told me and I sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Who are you?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I found a job. And I've managed to keep it. I came back to tell you that I am grateful for what you wrote. And I am sorry for what I did. I'm glad you're okay." He told me and I slightly glared at him.

"You found a job? Your job was to stay. Thank you for telling me your side. My teacher thinks if I forgive you, it'll bring me peace. And she's usually right about these things, but I don't see how she's right about this one. And I can't. Your job was to stay. You don't think I had it in me to allow my father to grow? I'm happy I wrote to you and heard what you had to say. And it makes me feel better knowing that I had nothing to do with what you did. I always thought that this was my fault somehow, but it's not. I didn't do anything." I told him, very close to tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. You- you turned out great." He told me and I shook my head as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What?" He asked me and I didn't look at him.

"I've been angry for so long. I'm not angry anymore. Thank you for coming. And I hope you get home okay." I told him as I walked back to where Sam was.

"I'm sorry. I failed. I know you wanted me to forgive him, but I didn't. I couldn't do it. You were wrong about this one, Mrs. Jennings." I told her as Sam hugged me.

"I never expected that, Peter. That kind of forgiveness, it doesn't come so easy. But life is a long time. And I hope you get there someday. But that's never what I was looking for right now." She told me.

"What did you want from me?" I asked Mrs. Jennings.

"Peter, did you forgive yourself?" She asked and she hugged me as tears went down my face.

 **BILLY'S HOUSE**

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

"The forgiveness was wonderful, Aunt Lizzy. Once you start, you just don't want to stop. Here." Billy told her as she handed her a letter.

"Me? What did I do? 'Dear Elizabeth, I forgive you for everything.'" Lizzy read and Billy chuckled.

"I do, dawg." He told her and walked away.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. What did I do?" She asked and Buddha chuckled.

"Oh, you know what you do." He told her as he followed Sam.

"Uh, I think a person should only be forgiven, Jean, if that person has actually done something wrong." Lizzy told her sister and Jean handed her a red letter.

"Really?" She asked as she took the letter, but not before her sister handed her another one. "Oh, come on!" And Jean handed her a final letter "Alright, I know what _that_ one is." Lizzy told Jean and she laughed.

 **Yay! That was fun to write, yes this is based off a girl meets world episode; girl meets forgiveness project. I do random stories in here, suggestions welcome. :-D**

 **Do leave suggestions I need more things to do cause this is one of my greatest obsessions! Should I do a crossover, Movie day? You name it! It's your guy's call! Except if I CANNOT tolerate it. Mainly Justin Beiber.**


End file.
